Birth date
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Ino's birth date puts Sai under pressure, and he ends up derailing the event. One-shot


**A/N: There is nothing better than a lazy Sunday spent writing with music in the background before you have to return to reality.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was one of those relaxed Sunday afternoons that found a group of young shinobi all congregating by the street outside the academy. The surrounding trees looked as if they had been set ablaze as they supported a mixture of leaves that had turned bright red, orange and yellow- signalling the arrival of Autumn.

A ripple of excitement then circulated throughout the group.

"Is everyone ready for Ino's birth date next week?" Sakura asked.

A murmur of approval followed the statement, but soon all eyes came to rest on Sai, who had been the silent observer.

When Sai continued to say nothing, Choji turned suspicious. "What are you getting Ino?"

Sai's expression remained neutral. "Flowers," he simply stated. Sai watched then as everyone's face faltered. No one dared talk first, and it was then that Sakura bit her lip as she realised that it would have to be her to tell her former team member.

"Erm. Sai," Sakura started with trepidation, "You of all people here need to get her something special."

The comment only served to send Sai's eyebrows arching. "Why?"

Sakura looked around for help, but nobody would meet her eye line.

She sighed. "Well," Sakura struggled, "Just because of your particular relationship with her."

Temari then feeling guilty, decided to interject. "Yes, because of that, she will expect the best present to come from you," Temari finally added. "And gift-giving is a gesture that makes relationships stronger. They show how much you know someone."

The flicker of panic which had kindled within Sai's chest began to grow and spread like wildfire. "But that's not fair," he argued, "I've known her for the least amount of time out of everyone here."

Although agreeing with the logical, Shikamaru merely shrugged. "We don't set these unspoken rules. It is just how it is among girls."

Sai refused to believe such a thing, but his raising internal frustration made him reflexively push his shoulders back. "Ino likes flowers though," he defended.

Choji who was not tactful merely snorted. "Yes, but she has a shop full of them."

It was only Sakura who noticed that Sai's neutral expression was beginning to crack slightly. She decided then to bring the meeting to a close quickly.

"Forget it Sai. Flowers are fine," she reassured before turning to the group, "Don't forget. Next Sunday."

The next thing Sai new the group dissipated, and he was left rooted to the spot.

"You know Ino never opens her presents in front of people because she can't hide how she feels," Shikamaru stated to Temari as they and Choji walked away. His comment lingered in the air like a sinuous cloud leaving Sai caught within it as a high-strung tension seeped into every muscle in his body.

Sai had decided upon something he thought Ino would like. However, now he was left unsure. It was the word 'special' that was throwing him off. What did that even mean?

~ooOOoo~

Ino's birth date had arrived with fearful speed, and the group made sure to arrive early at her favourite restaurant. When Sakura led Ino in, and they all yelled surprise, the look of sheer joy tinged with mild embarrassment made Sai realise then why such an act was considered thoughtful. Without a pause, Ino was herded into the free space beside Temari, and Sakura sat down on her other side. Sai, who had been the silent observer once again, was unprepared when Ino's gaze met his own. He realised then that he had been focusing too intently on her as she must have felt his eyes. Sai's heart stirred, and the pit of his stomach became warm. He managed a nod of acknowledgement and Ino's resulting smile and the 'thank you' she mouthed was not an even response. He hadn't done anything.

It was then Choji captured Ino's attention and teased her about getting older. Shikamaru countered the comment by professing that Ino looked even more beautiful than before. Ino smiled in return while Choji sent a betrayed look Shikamaru's way before remarking that they had both agreed to tease her. Shikamaru denied any such knowledge and the trio soon then fell into a playful, sibling-like argument. Sai wondered then how Shikamaru always managed to say the right thing to women. It most likely had something to do with managing to appease his mother, who was as volatile as they came. Thanks to her, Shikamaru had been able to perfect such a skill.

Unfortunately, with Sakura's next words, Sai was drawn out of his position as a mere observer.

"Sai helped us prepare," Sakura made sure to highlight to Ino then.

Sai's attention was brought to the pair, but he said nothing. Although It was true that he had come early to decorate under Sakura's direction, Sai had ulterior motives for doing it. He was easing the blow that he was soon to deliver. Sai silently willed Sakura to stop drawing attention to him, but that was not to be.

Sakura was giddy. "He even got you a present."

Sai swallowed back the sudden dryness in his throat. "I haven't actually," he said while forcing his tone to remain as flat as possible. Though Sai's heart was racing in his chest and he wondered why he felt such dread.

The death of all conversation and the resulting silence that followed was so excruciatingly painful that the whole group became uncomfortable. Sai watched in internal dismay as his words caused all the joy to leave Ino's face.

Sakura, who was trying to manage the situation, awkwardly laughed while shifting. "Come on Sai don't joke. Remember you told us while we were organising the surprise."

Although noticing Sakura's desperate facial expressions and Ino watching him hopefully, Sai did not respond as he should have.

"I guess I forgot," he said then.

By this point, the group who had previously been willing him to fix the situation now looked on in frustration for ruining Ino's birth date.

The convenient timing of the waiters' arrival was the only thing that saved Sai from getting lynched by Temari and deflected from the unbearable tension. During the chatter of conversation, they had ordered as some point, and now the waiter was explaining each dishes before he set them down. It became just background noise to Sai though, as he watched Ino. Although she had put on her best face, Sai recognised it for what it was. He had worn such a mask for longer than her. Sai knew that she had not been the same since his blunder. He could not understand, but there was raging heat of annoyance in his chest, and It was directed at himself.

Sai knew that he had now been ostracised from the way the group made sure not to draw conversation his way, and from how their bodies had shifted inwards effectively leaving him at the edge of the table. Unable to bear it any longer and when the opportunity presented itself. Sai went up to the front counter and paid for his share of the meal before slipping away. However, he did not get further than outside the building when his feet became stuck in place. Sai recognised the jutsu before he even saw the owner emerge. Shikamaru was there waiting for him. The clan member was not the shadow king for nothing,

Shikamaru's posture was relaxed as always, but there was an edge to his gaze. "What was that about in there?"

There was no reply. Sai was unwilling to discuss his internal struggle with the individual who was partly responsible for creating it.

"I want to be alone," Sai replied, avoiding the question.

Despite being released, Sai did not experience any relief. Drawing away from Shikamaru only brought the annoyance back onto himself. How could one escape self-loathing?

He should have just given her the flowers. Given her anything.

~ooOOoo~

Sai sat with his hands clasped and his arms resting on his knees. He was alone as he wished to be, but it didn't make him feel any better. Perhaps because Sai was still tormenting himself by staring at a canvas wrapped in plain brown paper. The canvas which still sat on the stand where he had purposefully left it.

Sai had been riddled with such inconsolable fear. What If Ino had hated it? Or worse, what if she laughed at his first attempt at gift-giving? Maybe it was not special enough.

However, Sai then found himself remembering Ino's pained expression and his hands raked through his hair. Sai wanted to crawl into the foetal position as he held himself. Was protecting himself worth the pain he had caused? Ordinarily, he would have said yes in a heartbeat, but Ino was slowly changing him. Sai realised then that he would rather she hated the present then him.

Uncurling himself, Sai gazed up at the nearby clock, and the luminous face signalled that it was 11.30 pm. _There is still time_. This thought sparked something within Sai, and without sense, he found that he rose to his feet. It was like being placed on forced autopilot as Sai grabbed the canvas and stepped outside. The sky was pitch black, and the streets were all but vacant. The deathly silence did little to help as Sai's mind began to war with his body. Was he crazy? This was a ridiculous idea considering he had gone out of his way to avoid this situation. Yet Sai's feet which had been moving slowly now began to hasten, and before Sai knew it, he was running. There was still time_._ Although he was opening himself up to ridicule and rejection, It was still her birth date.

Breathless and confused, Sai finally reached the flower shop and rung the bell before his mind could talk him out of it. Although there was not an instant reply, Sai logically knew that this would not be the case. However, as the seconds drew out into painful minutes, Sai began to wonder. Was she asleep? Yet despite this possibility, he rang the bell for the second time. Sai soon became obsessively consumed by the lack of response that he peered through the window. The shopfront was dark, and there were no signs of life inside.

"Sai?" he then heard a familiar voice ask in shock.

Sai's skin jumped in response at being caught. With practised ease, though, he recovered by masking his emotions before turning around.

There stood Ino, a few feet away with her head tilted in surprise and her features warped in confusion. Her arms were laden with so many gifts that she was struggling to carry them all, and It appeared that Sai had been concerned for nothing. Ino would have likely forgotten that his present was even missing amongst all that. And why was she getting back now? Had they continued the festivities without him?

Sai turned bitter as a searing hurt scalded his body from the lack of notice his absence had received.

By now Ino had reached her front door. "What are you doing here?"

The question, although innocuous to the world was jarring to Sai. He was indeed going to fall victim to ridicule. However, there was also no way that he could avoid explaining his presence after being caught in such a compromising position. The walls were closing in around him.

Under pressure, Sai reached for the first thing. "I'm checking to see if I left my brushes here," he stated.

It wasn't the correct response as he watched Ino nod curtly, before opening the door. She expertly carried her presents through the darkness and relieved her arms by placing them on the front counter. Once free Ino flicked on a switch to the bathe the shop in light.

Sai was all too aware that he had just made the situation worse. If he kept this up, it was going to be more and more difficult to reveal the real purpose for him being here.

When Sai remained in the doorway, Ino finally spoke up. "Don't you want to have a look around?" She managed to ask with a strained smile.

It was with this that Sai continued his charade. _I may have left a brush here, but I don't know where and -_

"You didn't have to leave," Ino began, cutting through his thoughts.

It was then that Sai lifted his gaze from pretending to look around. Ino's eyes were fixed upon him and held a measure of control, as did her expression.

Was she a mind reader?

Of course, Ino would have noticed. She was sensitive like that. It was his insecurities talking. Sometimes Sai wished he could go back to being emotionally void as it saved him from all this internal struggle and thinking.

Ino continued. "It doesn't matter if you didn't get me anything."

Although impressed by Ino's ability to rein in her emotions, Sai could see the hopeful want in her gaze. It was practically tangible. She may have learned a few things from him, but Ino was far from being able to hide her true feelings.

Sai sighed, giving up all pretence as he straightened up. "You're lying."

It was with this simple statement that Ino's façade started to dissolve. Her face morphed away from the calm composure of moments ago as her lips formed a tight line and her eyes hardened. Still residing in her blue depths was an underlying hurt that she had failed to ever hide. "So, what if I am?" she snapped.

Sai knew he deserved her ire. "I'm lying too," he explained, "I'm not here for my brushes. I have a hundred at home."

Ino faltered in the face of such a revelation and with it, her irritation fled. "Okay."

Deciding that this was a good a time as any, Sai strengthened his resolve. He went to get the canvas that he had left outside. Ino was left standing entirely at a loss until his return.

Before Ino could reply or before he had a chance to back out again, Sai pushed the canvas into her hands. "Take it. Just take it."

Flustered by the situation and caught in a flurry of emotions, Ino merely gripped the canvas. "What is it?"

Sai was now unable to meet her gaze. "Your present." However, even though it was hers, Sai held onto the other edge of the canvas, seemingly unable to let it go. His fingers had turned white from the pressure he was applying.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked then as she always did when he was this way. There was something about her. The softness of her voice that gently coaxed without being intrusive, and it left him reassured.

Everything which Sai had bottled up for a week was hastily rising to the surface. It was the same way a carbonated drink did when it was shaken before opening.

Words tumbled out from his mouth in quick succession. "Do you know how much pressure this has put on me? I had bought you flowers, but you already have a shop full of them. I went everywhere but what's a special present? My present has to be the best because of my relationship to you; otherwise, it will look like I don't care or pay attention."

Ino's forehead became creased as she tried to process Sai's monologue. When the words finally sank in, she laughed despite herself. "Where did you get all these ideas from?"

Sai faltered in the face of her amusement. "I was told."

Ino merely sighed. "I mean what you said is true, but it would be unfair of me to have those expectations of you right now. Remember, you taught me that."

Her words did little to reassure him. "But- " Sai began.

"I will like it regardless of what it is because you took the time to get it for me," Ino reassured softly but with a firm hand, "And anyway it is too late because like you said it is mine." She then worked to pry Sai's fingers off the canvas edge so that he could relinquish his control.

With his feathers thoroughly ruffled, Sai took a moment to compose himself. The loss of control was significant as his painting was no longer his own but belonged to another. It was like parting with a piece of himself.

Disliking how unsettled Sai looked Ino then suggested. "I can open it now if it helps."

The comment alone sent Sai's heart, thumping. "No," He remarked before making a move to leave, "I don't want to know."

His footsteps were frantic as if he was eager to escape. "Happy birthday," Sai made sure to mumble on his way out.

Ino, who had been following, shouted her thanks from the open doorway.

There was a momentary sense of relief for Sai as he walked back the way he had come. Yet his stomach stirred when he could not stop himself from imaging how the reveal would go. By this point, Ino would likely be tactlessly ripping at the wrapping paper from the centre out because she was not methodical. Ino would see his painting as the paper fell away. Sai wondered if she would even remember the moment he had depicted. He had painted her in the likeness and how he remembered the first time she had kissed him. Ino had pressed her lips to his forehead, and there had been such a stirring within him. Sai had been thankful because at that time could not have lived through their actual lips touching. Only later had Sai found out that Ino had known this. It was why she had aimed for his forehead.

The worst was still to come though because when Ino's eyes would travel to the left corner of the canvas, she would read the note he left. "My fondest memory".

~ooOOoo~

The next day arrived, and Sai was on tenterhooks for the most of it as if waiting for a hammer to drop. Yet he received no word from Ino. It was odd due to her tendency to speak so much. Well not that it mattered. Then why was it that Sai found himself being driven to 'accidentally' running into Ino. His proximity did nothing though, as Ino merely acknowledged him and conversated as usual. The normality between them made Sai wonder if he had not imagined the whole event of giving Ino her present. Yet he knew it to be accurate as this morning he had made sure to check the canvas was no longer on its stand.

Curiosity consumed Sai to no end that he came to the flower shop at closing time and took a seat by the front counter.

Ino had finished with her last customer of the day and once alone, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So, what did you think of it?" Sai abruptly asked.

After such a long day, it took Ino a minute to recalibrate. When she finally remembered, her eyebrows came up in surprise. "I thought you didn't want to know?"

Sai shifted in his seat then. He had indeed said that yesterday and meant it, but that was before he knew how awful suspense was as a feeling. How could he take back his words?

Ino who was watching Sai's struggle, silently shut the front door and turned her sign to close.

Without warning, Ino moved to take a seat on Sai's lap. She brought her arms to rest on his shoulders before taking a firm hold of his face. The look of sheer surprise and Sai's mouth falling open in an attempt to speak was the last thing Ino saw before she delivered a biting kiss. Her fingers quickly made their way into Sai's hair to keep him from escaping. Although it became evident that there was no need as Sai took a firm hold of Ino's waist then. The eagerness of Sai's lips against her own only served to make Ino lightly laugh against his mouth. Sai felt her amusement against his face, and his heart stirred in response. Ino obligingly deepened their kiss, and only when Sai became breathless did, she pull away.

Ino's laughter continued at the sight of Sai's glazed expression.

"Hm-mm," was all he responded incoherently with then.

Sai had barely time to recover from the surprising gesture before Ino spoke again. There was a wry smile on her lips as her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'm glad you like to kiss this way now."

Her teasing and veiled reference to his present caused heat to rise beneath Sai's skin. He could particularly feel his face colouring. Sai's breathing continued unevenly; therefore, Ino removed her hands from his hair and brought them to rest in her lap while leaning slightly away from him. It was enough for Sai to regroup, and eventually, he managed to regain some level of composure.

"So, you liked your present?" was all he could ask.

Ino nodded. "I did."

Although Sai had been left in no doubt of her opinion of his present, It was only her words that served to finally ease the worry which had come with parting with one of his pieces of artwork.

Ino grinned then. "You've set the bar high though. I'll expect something this special every year."

Sai's cheeks remained coloured, and he had to look away from Ino who was radiating so much happiness that he could particularly feel it like he felt the warmth of the sun on his face.

"I can't promise anything," he confessed.

Sai then felt Ino nuzzle the side of his face, and it caused the heat beneath his skin to spread.

"That's fine," she reassured quietly.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: What can I say I enjoy the fluffiness. **

**I hope that the inspirations continue to come so I can keep giving you lovely readers what you want. To that end, if**** you have any particular requests for avenues you want me to explore in their relationship let me know.**


End file.
